Entre el amor y el poder
by AndyOuji
Summary: (UA) En todo lugar hay cada tipo de gente que al entrar a tu vida bien pueden hacerte daño o hacerte mejor persona. Y cuando uno está en la etapa de la Juventud, de querer descubrir nuevas cosas, puede cometer muchos errores. La preparatoria es el mejor lugar para clasificar a la gente. El amor se puede encontrar allí, pero solo el verdadero cariño perdura para siempre. [Clichés]
1. Chapter 1: Día problemático

_**"Entre el amor y el poder"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Día problemático**

* * *

No podía describir cómo se sentía, tal vez... Sólo tal vez estaba siendo muy exagerada.

Pero claro, tal vez no era tan malo lo que le estaba pasando, ya que:

1) Su relación de tres años se había ido al tacho al ver a su novio con otra muchacha en una fiesta, y encima ni siquiera había hablado de él sobre ese tema.

2) Sus padres tuvieron la fantástica idea de elegir, hace mucho tiempo, mudarse a otra capital.

3) No conocía a nadie allá y ahora más que nunca necesitaba a sus amigas, pero no las tenía ahí en el avión.

Se recostó en su brazo, totalmente triste.

Se sentía como la mierda.  
Eso, la palabra exacta, se sentía la persona más desafortunada en el mundo.

Luego de unas horas se encontraba en el auto, admirando las gotas de lluvia caer.  
Sus lágrimas cayeron al recordar todo lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? — preguntó desde el asiento trasero y de inmediato se limpió las lágrimas.

—No, ya falta poco — respondió su madre volteando a verla — Oh cariño — le sonrió dulcemente — No llores, ¿Sí? — la animó — Harás nuevos amigos allá

Se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada.

Al llegar a la enorme mansión, la cual ahora sería su nuevo hogar, siguió a sus padres por la entrada.

Debía de admitirlo, su nuevo hogar era realmente grande.

—¿Quisieras hacer algo Bulma? — preguntó Briefs.

—Yo... — dudó — Yo creo que voy a elegir mi habitación

—Claro, vé — respondió su progenitora.

—Bien — subió las escaleras y comenzó a ver las habitaciones.

La verdad, ella no había pasado por lo tedioso que era una mudanza. Pues habían un par de cosas en la mansión, ya que su padre había anticipado la llegada de su querida familia.  
Además, que por ser dueños de _Las cápsulas Hoi-_ _Poi_ todo lo que usaban estaba encapsulado.

Se dedicó a des-encapsular algunas de sus cosas y acomodó todo a su gusto.

Al ver una fotografía de su antigua preparatoria sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, lanzó el objeto y se recostó en su cama.

—Odio esto — se quejó hundiendo su rostro en la almohada para que sus gritos no sean escuchados.

Y así entre el llanto se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como su padre le había dicho, ya que no podía perder clases, se vistió para ir a su nueva preparatoria.

—Joder — gruñó.

Ya no se sentía triste, estaba realmente molesta por haberse mudado.

— ¡No encuentro nada aquí! — se quejó lanzando una prenda — ¡Ay! — chilló al no ver su blusa blanca — ¡Mamá! ¿¡Dónde metimos mis blusas-!? — llamó pero se interrumpió a sí misma — ¡Olvídalo ya la encontré!

Una vez lista bajó las escaleras corriendo y observó que su madre se había encargado de acomodar todo.

—Buenos días papá — saludó.

 _-En verdad no sé qué tienen de buenos -_ pensó la peliazul al sentarse en la mesa.

—Buenos días hija — respondió Briefs sin quitarle la vista a su periódico.

—¡Bulma querida! — chilló su madre — Encontré varios pastelerías aquí!

Pasaron un desayuno silencioso y tranquilo, ya que en verdad no había mucho de qué hablar.

—Bueno, ya me voy — se despidió la muchacha.

Había estado en la capital del Oeste, cuando venía de vacaciones, así que no le era difícil ubicarse ahora que se había mudado.  
Conocía a la perfección todo.

Des-encapsulo su auto blanco y condujo hacia su destino.

Al llegar al dichoso lugar, estacionó su deportivo al lado de otros más.

 _-¿Debería_ _encapsularlo_ _? -_ pensó _\- Nah, ¿Por qué tener algo tan bonito si no puedes_ _presumirlo_ _? -_ sonrió y caminó a paso ligero hacia la entrada.

Al ingresar se quedó paralizada, todo era un completo caos en aquel lugar: Chicos lanzaban papeles por todos lados, otros parecían que amenazaban a algunos más indefensos, un grupo de chicas la miraban como si fuera una porquería, y algunos simplemente le soltaban piropos.

 _-¿En qué me he metido? -_ pensó incómoda.

De inmediato alguien la jaló del brazo bruscamente hacia él.  
Abrió los ojos de manera lenta y se encontró con un muchacho de cabello negro, muy largo para su gusto en realidad.

—Hola preciosa — le sonrió — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? En realidad no te había visto por aquí antes

Se soltó bruscamente del agarre y trató de tranquilizarse, no quería ser grosera.

—¿¡Y tú quién carajo te crees para jalarme así!? — chilló frunciendo el ceño — ¡¿Eh?!

—¿Así que resultaste ser ruda? — comenzó a reír — Bueno, me disculpo — se alejó un poco de ella y le extendió la mano — Mi nombre es Radits, ¿Y el tuyo?

—Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs — sonrió — Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir

—¿No podrías quedarte un momento? — preguntó reteniendola.

—Eh Radits, ¿No ves que no quiere estar contigo? — la voz de un muchacho se hizo escuchar.

La peliazul volteó a ver quién era y se encontró con un chico más pequeño que ella y sin cabello.

—¿Y tú qué te metes enano? — gruñó el pelinegro acercándose peligrosamente a este.

De inmediato una profesora salió de una aula y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están en sus clases? — llamó la atención — Especialmente tú Radits, ¿Quieres que reporte esto?

—No, disculpe — se puso nervioso — Ya me voy

Una vez solos, el chico calvo se acercó a la peliazul.

—Hola, mi nombre es Krillin

—Hola, yo soy Bulma Briefs — saludó — Y gracias por salvarme de ese tonto — rió, pues ahora a Radits lo había clasificado como: _"El mujeriego de la prepa"._

—No te preocupes, él es así, le gusta estar rodeado de chicas — informó — Veo que eres nueva

—Sí... — respondió — ¡Eh! ¿Me podrías ayudar a indicarme dónde es la oficina del director?

—Claro

Caminaron hasta la oficina, en donde Bulma tenía que arreglar algunos papeles para poder asegurar su estancia en el lugar.

—¿Podrías esperarme? — pidió la chica.

—Bien, te espero aquí — dijo sentándose en las bancas que habían afuera.

Bulma se acercó a la entrada del despacho pero de inmediato fué empujada bruscamente por alguien que salía.

—¡Fíjate estúpida! — exclamó un chico con cabello en forma de flama.

—¿¡Qué te pasa imbécil!? — gritó tirada en el suelo — ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

—Hmph — gruñó al verla de reojo y se fué.

Una vez que se fué el muchacho, Krillin se acercó de inmediato a levantar a su amiga.

—¿Estás bien Bulma? — la puso de pie.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ahora sí voy a hablar con el director

Una vez adentro de la oficina puso atención a una pequeña placa de metal que había en el escritorio.  
Ahí decía: _"Director Roshi"_

—Buenos días director — saludó sonriente, pero su rostro cambió cuando observó cómo el viejo comenzó a ver su escote — ¡Director Roshi! — llamó.

—¡Ah! — se sobresaltó — ¿Bulma Briefs, verdad?

—Así es

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? — preguntó — Tu padre ya arregló todos los papeles

—Ah yo... — habló sorprendida — Pues entonces me retiro

 _-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada papá?! -_ pensó molesta.

Salió de la dirección y observó a su amigo acercarse a ella.  
Caminaron por los pasillos, dispuestos a ir a su clase.  
En el camino Krillin le entregó una copia del horario, ya que, casualmente iban a estar en la misma aula.

—Oye por cierto — inició la conversación Bulma — ¿Quién era ese estúpido con el que me choqué? ¿Lo conoces?

—Ah... Es Vegeta Ouji

Detuvo su caminata y su mente se tornó de color blanco, había visto a ese muchacho hace mucho tiempo, recordaba aquel cabello en forma de flama.

—¿Vegeta Ouji? — volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, te recomiendo que no te acerques a él — advirtió — Es un chico muy violento, incluso lastima a su primo, Gokú

—Uau — se sorprendió.

—En fin, vamos a clases — caminó más rápido.

 _«—¡No molestes! — chilló la pequeña de cabellos azules._

 _—¡Eres una llorona! — se burló el otro niño — ¡Niñita de papá!_

 _—¡Ya no te quiero! — gritó»_

Bulma sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos.

Una vez en el aula, Krillin le presentó a sus amigos: Milk y Ten Shin Han.

El ruido que era provocado por los alumnos fué silenciado por el profesor que ingresó.

—¡Silencio, todos a sus lugares! — gritó.

—¡Sí, señor Freezer! — asintieron todos nerviosos.

El hombre mayor, colocó su maletín en el escritorio, pero antes de que comience alguien ingresó sin pedir permiso.

—Oye Vegeta — murmuró otro muchacho en la entrada del aula — Primero debemos pedir permiso — dijo apreciando cómo el mencionado ya había ingresado — Profesor, ¿Puedo ingresar? — pidió.

—Sí, adelante — respondió el mayor — Y tú, Ouji — llamó — Ven aquí de inmediato

—¿Para qué? — gruñó Vegeta recostado en su asiento — Si tiene algo que decir dígalo así para no tener que pararme

Freezer se aguantó el tremendo insulto que quería decirle ahí mismo a su sobrino.

—Después de clases quiero hablar con usted — gruñó.

—Hmph

—Ah sí, hay una nueva — habló Freezer — ¿Qué espera que no se presenta? — dijo aburrido.

—¡Soy yo! — saltó la peliazul poniéndose de pie — Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs y tengo diecisiete años — luego se sentó.

Por otro lado, Ouji, que había prestado atención a la presentación de la chica cerró los ojos para meditar.

 _-¿Así que eres tú la estúpida con la que me choqué? -_ pensó cruzándose de brazos _\- ¿Briefs? ¿Así que es millonaria? -_ se cuestionó.

Así fué como después de eso, pasaron un par de horas en clase, hasta que tocó la campana. Todos salieron bostezando y otros emocionados de que la clase ha haya acabado.

—Vegeta, acércate — llamó Freezer una vez solo con su sobrino.

El mencionado caminó a paso lento, realmente aburrido de la situación.

Cuando de pronto fué sorprendido por un golpe en el rostro.

Pasó uno de sus manos por el lugar lastimado y felizmente no tenía sangre, pero le dolía en demasía.

—Tú mocoso, me vas a respetar, ¿Bien? — advirtió el mayor.

—Sigue soñando — gruñó y salió del aula.

Corrió hacia los baños, pero al ver que todos estaban ocupados comenzó a golpear la puerta de uno.

Por la fuerza sometida, un pequeño perno cayó y de inmediato la puerta se abrió.

—¡Estúpida! ¿¡Acaso no ves que está ocupa-!? — gritó Bulma, pero se interrumpió así misma al ver al muchacho de cabellos en forma de flama frente a ella — ¡Ah! ¡Atrevido, Mañoso! — chilló subiendo su pequeño short y cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

—¿Pero qué haces en el baño de hombres? — preguntó Ouji tapando con una de sus manos su rostro, totalmente avergonzado.

—¿¡Acaso estás ciego!? — gritó ella aún adentro — ¡Este baño es de mujeres, claro, eres tan enano que no alcanzaste a leer el letrero!

Vegeta salió corriendo para ver si en verdad era cierto, y en efecto, él había sido el equivocado.

 _«—¡Eres una llorona! — se burló el otro niño — ¡Niñita de papá!_

 _—¡Ya no te quiero! — gritó ella._

 _—¡No me importa!_

 _—¿De verdad no te importo Vegeta?»_

Algo muy en el fondo le decía que había visto a esa muchacha en algún lugar.

Decidió esperarla, ya que, no iba a dejar que aquella chica se saliera con la suya.  
Llamarlo _Enano_ , ¿Quién se creía?

Además que, con la vista que le había dado ahí dentro, no estaba tan mal.

Una vez que la peliazul salió la tomó rápidamente del brazo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la apegó a él.

—¿¡Acaso aquí es normal que tomen a las chicas así!? — gritó la peliazul — ¡Que me sueltes!

—¡Silencio! — gruñó — ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste adentro? — murmuró — Claro, si te atreves

—¿Qué? — habló — ¿Enano? — sonrió burlona.

Al verla, supo entonces que debía retarla. Al fin algo de diversión, le gustaba eso.  
Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar aquella mujer.

—¡Ya suéltame! — gruñó Bulma al ver que él se quedó en silencio.

—No — sonrió acercándose más ella, prácticamente se apoyó en la pared, solo escasos centímetros los separaban.

—¡Si no me sueltas gritaré! — amenazó.

—Inténtalo

Briefs tomó aire para gritar, pero de inmediato Ouji rompió los escasos centímetros que los separaban y la besó, sorprendiendola totalmente.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola a todos!  
Sé que este Fic es muy cliché. Pero vengo aquí a publicar esta historia, que tal vez, algunos ya la leyeron antes. Esta historia fue una de las primeras que hice y por lo tanto tenia DEMASIADAS faltas ortográficas, decidí un tiempo editarla, pero tampoco salió bien.

Ahora si, considero que esta apta para que alguien la pueda leer y no se quede ciego por tremenda estupidez que había escrito antes XD

Espero les guste y si tienen alguna critica constructiva díganmelo en los Reviews.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2: Sorpresas

_**"Entre el amor y el poder"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Sorpresas**

* * *

—¡Si no me sueltas gritaré! — amenazó.

—Inténtalo

Briefs tomó aire para gritar, pero de inmediato Ouji rompió los escasos centímetros que los separaban y la besó, sorprendiendola totalmente.

La muchacha aún con los ojos abiertos, pues no esperaba eso, sintió como Ouji bajaba sus manos por su cintura.

Se ruborizó al instante, no podía negarlo, él era lindo pero lo que le estaba haciendo no.

—Oye... — intentó hablar.

—¿Qué? — se alejó un poco — ¿No te gusta? — sonrió de manera burlona e intentó acercarse de nuevo — Tienes mucha suerte, sé que lo estás disfrutando

Sólo bastó eso para que todos los pensamientos de Bulma se esparcieran.

¿Quién se creía él?

—¡Aléjate imbécil! — gruñó furiosa y a los segundos le propinó una cachetada a su acompañante — ¿Quién cojones te crees? — lo miró con fastidio y se fué.

El rostro de Vegeta rebelaba todo lo que sentía.  
Estaba perplejo por la acción que había tomado la peliazul.

—Sí que tiene agallas — sonrió sobando su mejilla.

...

Luego de aquel incidente con Ouji, la muchacha no dejaba de pensar en él.  
Sabía, sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar... Pero lamentablemente no recordaba muy bien.

—¡Bulma! — llamó Krillin asustandola.

—¡Ay! — chilló — ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Dónde has estado? — preguntó — Todos te estuvimos buscando, pensamos que te habías perdido

—Ah — sonrió — Lo siento, solo... Solo tuve que ir al baño — habló nerviosa — Sí, eso

—Ah bueno — respondió — ¡Vámonos, tenemos clase de geografía! — y la arrastró con él hacia el aula.

Como aún no había llegado el profesor, el pequeño grupo de amigos comenzaron a platicar, hasta que un muchacho de cabellos alborotados se posicionó en la entrada del salón.

—¿Quién es Bulma Briefs? — llamó.

—Soy yo — la muchacha saltó de su asiento — ¿Por?

—El director quiere que vayas a su oficina

—Voy — dijo y caminó hacia él.

Al llegar hacia el muchacho este le da la mano educadamente.

—Hola, mi nombre es Kakarotto — saludó frustrado — Pero por favor llámame Gokú — sonrió.

Briefs devolvió la sonrisa encantada por el cambio de actitud tan repentino.

—Bien, hola Gokú. Yo soy Bulma

—Gusto en conocerte

Así juntos caminaron hacia el despacho del jefe del lugar.

—Gokú, ¿Podrías decirme por qué me llama el director?

—Ah... Pues ha llegado una chica nueva y el director quiere asegurarse que las dos estén juntas, pues cree que así se sentirán mejor en su primer día

—Bueno... ¿Pero por qué yo? — se quejó.

—No lo sé, yo solo hago lo que me dijo

Estuvieron hablando mientras se dirigían a la oficina del director, Bulma reía gustosa por cada cosa que decía Gokú.

De un momento a el pelinegro mencionó que era primo de Vegeta a lo que la chica fingió desinterés, cuando en verdad quería saber más de Ouji. Pero no tuvo que decir nada, ya que Gokú comenzó a hablar algunas cosas de su primo sin que se lo pidan.

Todo era diversión hasta que se cruzaron con Vegeta, el cual caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos.

—Hola — saludó el de cabellos alborotados.

—Hmph — pasó de largo.

—Pero qué modales — dijo Bulma en forma burlona.

—Habla la que huye dando una cachetada — atacó para luego irse.

—¿Cachetada? — preguntó Gokú a lo que Briefs se puso nerviosa, pues no quería que nadie se entere de ese incidente.

—Eh...

—¡Ash! Algunas veces no comprendo lo que dice — se quejó — Él me llama imbécil por eso

La peliazul al ver el cambio de tema, sonrió forzadamente.

—No veo el motivo de llamarte así — comenzó a reír.

—Él siempre ha sido así — suspiró el pelinegro.

—¿Siempre?

—Sí... Desde la muerte de sus padres — habló provocando que la muchacha deje de caminar.

 _«—¡Odio a mis padres! — gritó molesto el pequeño aguantando las lágrimas.»_

—¡Ay, creo que hablé de más! — se reprochó Gokú.

—No... No te preocupes, lo siento tanto, después de todo eran tus tíos... — salió del trance.

—Sí... Pero hay que cambiar de tema — dijo — ¿Así que ya tienes amigos?

—Pues sí, son cuatro: Milk, Krillin, Ten y tú

—¡Wow! ¿Me consideras tu amigo?

—Claro — sonrió.

—Disculpa la pregunta, pero... ¿Tú sabes si Milk tiene pareja? — preguntó sonrojándose al instante.

—¿Así que Milk, eh? — lo provocó — No me ha dicho nada, creo que no lo tiene, pues cualquier chica presumirá a su novio — aseguró — Ustedes dos harían una bonita parej-

—¡Mira! — exclamó — ¡Allá está la oficina, nos vemos! — y huyó de ahí.

—¡Gokú!

—¡Nos vemos en el salón! — gritó.

Al ingresar a la oficina observó al director, el cual estaba acompañado de una muchacha con capucha y audífonos.

—Director, ¿Me llamaba? — preguntó.

—Seguro Gokú ya te dijo el porqué — dijo, a lo que Briefs asintió con la cabeza — Entonces pueden retirarse

Ambas chicas salieron de la oficina, una totalmente incómoda y la otra en silencio.

—Hola- — trató de ser amable Bulma.

—¿Sabes? — la interrumpió — No necesito un tonto recorrido, ni que me asignen a una compañera que estará tan perdida como yo, así que te puedes ir

—Bien — suspiró — Después de todo tienes razón, pero al menos dime tu nombre

—No te diré nada — la miró seria — Pero puedes decirme dieciocho

—¿Ah? — dudó.

La chica se fue caminando a paso rápido, dejando a Bulma confundida por su _Apodo._

...

Por otro lado Ouji caminaba hacia la dirección, iba a ir a sus clases, pero al ver a la peliazul con su primo le interesó lo que iban a hacer.

Sacó su celular un momento para ver la hora, cuando de pronto chocó con alguien, así como en la mañana.

—Mierda — se quejó, pues su celular casi se cae — ¿Acaso eres idiota? — gruñó al ver una chica con capucha tirada en el suelo.

No se escuchó respuesta; cómo debía de ser, pues nadie le respondía a Ouji.  
Sólo se escuchó un gruñido de la chica.

Examinó a la mujer, y se dió cuenta que tenía ojos azules igual a Bulma, pero claro, los de la otra muchacha tenían algo más llamativo.

Sacudió su cabeza y se alejó, dispuesto a ir a sus clases, ya se le había ido las ganas de seguir a su primo.

Cuando acabó todas las horas de estudio, caminó hacia su auto dispuesto a irse a la mansión del cretino que todos llamaban _Profesor_ , hasta que sintió como alguien lo miraba. Era la misma muchacha de capucha con la que se había chocado.

—¿Qué me miras? — habló rudamente.

No se escuchó respuesta así que decidió irse.

En el camino observó la enorme mansión habitada que estaba al frente de la suya, pero con la diferencia que había un auto blanco estacionado afuera.

Restándole importancia, ingresó a su hogar y la voz de Zarbon se hizo presente.

—Por fin llegas enano — escuchó.

—¿Qué mierda dijiste? — gruñó.

—Oh, no me digas que parte de ser un estúpido enano estás sordo

Suprimió toda su furia, pues:

1) Saldría perdiendo porque él era más fuerte

2) Zarbon le daría las quejas a Freezer y él le daría una paliza

—¿Qué pasó, te quedaste mudo? — se burló el peli verde.

—No jodas afeminado — subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

—Me olvidaba decirte que Freezer quiere que estés listo en dos horas para darle la bienvenida a los vecinos, ¿¡Oíste!?

 ** _Dos horas después..._**

—¡Vegeta! — gritó Freezer tocando la puerta de la habitación — Ya estarás listo supongo

—¡Vegeta! — llamó Zarbon — ¡Apúrate!

—¡Joder ya voy! — gritó molesto desde su cama.

Al bajar las escaleras observó a los dos hombres fingiendo ser unas encantadoras personas.

—Espero te comportes — advirtió el mayor recibiendo un gruñido de respuesta.

Caminaron hacia la otra casa, Frezeer tocó el timbre de inmediato. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer rubia.

—Oh, ¿Ustedes son nuestros nuevos vecinos? — preguntó emocionada — Qué sorpresa pasen, adelante — invitó.

Ouji se quedó admirando la entrada, el lugar era enorme.

—¡Hija! — llamó la mujer rubia — ¡Baja, los vecinos han venido!

Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de arriba y de las escaleras una chica de cabellos azules se pudo ver.

—Mamá, ¿Qué co- — se quedó en silencio al ver a Vegeta.

 _-¿Pero que hace él/ ella aquí? -_ pensaron los dos al mirarse.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3: Ayuda

_**"Entre el amor y el poder"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Ayuda**

* * *

—¡Hija! — llamó la mujer rubia — ¡Baja, los vecinos han venido!

Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de arriba y de las escaleras una chica de cabellos azules se pudo ver.

—Mamá, ¿Qué co- — se quedó en silencio al ver a Vegeta.

 _-¿Pero que hace él/ ella aquí? -_ pensaron los dos al mirarse.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó la madre al ver a su hija atónita.

—No... Nada — respondió de inmediato la muchacha al observar a su profesor de preparatoria y a Ouji.

—Hola — saludó el peli verde dando un paso hacia adelante, totalmente encantado con la belleza de la chica — Mi nombre es Zarbon — y con la mirada pidió que ella le diga el suyo.

—Soy Bulma — saludó y se inclinó un poco para poder ver a Vegeta — Hola — dijo desde lejos.

El pelinegro gruñó y miró a otro lado.

—¿Podrías saludar bien? — masculló Freezer mirando a su sobrino.

 _-¿Ahora si quieres que salude bien no? -_ pensó Ouji _\- Pero antes, en el salon de clases, no habías reconocido su apellido y no te interesó. Ahora que sabes que tiene dinero te comportas como un insecto escurridizo_

—¿Ustedes se conocen? — preguntó la señora Briefs.

—Eh sí, vamos juntos en la preparatoria — explicó su hija — Buenas tardes profesor Freezer — saludó al mayor.

—¡Ay pero qué bueno! — saltó la rubia — ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — se quejó — Yo hubiera hecho pastelillos... ¡Pero no se preocupen, ahí tengo algunos!

Vegeta miraba, por poco, asustado el comportamiento de la mujer mayor; pues, a los minutos se acercó a ellos y los tomó del brazo apegandolos.

—¿Les habían dicho que son muy encantadores? — habló la rubia sonriente.

—¡Mamá! — chilló avergonzada Bulma, y de reojo miró el rostro sorprendido de su progenitor.

—Bien, tranquila... — la calmó — ¿Por qué no les enseñas la casa? — animó — Mientras tu encantador maestro y yo platicamos

 _-¿Encantador? -_ pensó Ouji apunto de reírse.

—Eh... Bien — habló la muchacha — Síganme

—Yo paso — dijo Zarbon sonriendo y caminando junto a Freezer.

—¿Vamos Vegeta? — preguntó incómoda Bulma.

Sin decir una palabra Ouji siguió a la peliazul por la casa, mientras ella estaba totalmente nerviosa.

 _-¿Tenía que haber pasado eso hoy? -_ pensó refiriéndose al beso.

—Y... — trató de entablar una conversación para estar más tranquila.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que vivías al frente? — gruñó.

—Porque no sabía que tú vivías allí — respondió de inmediato — Además no estaríamos en esta situación si tú no me hubieras besado

—Bien que lo disfrutaste

 _-Otra vez esa voz tan despectiva -_ pensó ella molesta.

Antes de que un golpe caiga en su rostro, Ouji frenó el brazo de su compañera y la miró divertido.

—¿Creíste que caería de nuevo? — sujetó más fuerte.

—Te odio — habló en voz alta.

Vegeta guío a Bulma a la habitación que parecía una especie de biblioteca y la soltó.

—¿Podrías bajar la voz? — susurró abriendo la puerta para que en medio de la oscura habitación ingrese un poco de luz — Podrían escucharnos — sonrió.

—¿Eh? — preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par — ¿Qué dices?

—Shh — silenció.

—¿No será lo que estoy pensando? — dijo nerviosa — ¡Yo no te conozco! — chilló — ¿Acaso estás loco? — comenzó a tartamudear al ver a Ouji acercarse a ella, tanto que cerró los ojos al verlo.

Una vez enfrente de la chica, Vegeta acarició el cabello azul divertido y se dió media vuelta para irse.  
Dejando totalmente avergonzada a la peliazul.

Ya sola, abrió los ojos temerosa y agitada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Gruñó molesta consigo misma y se sentó en uno de los muebles que tenía cerca, hoy había sido un día de locos.

Y así pasaron un par de meses, Ouji y Briefs constantemente intercambiaban palabras, pero de un momento a otro todo eso se detuvo y la chica no sabía en porqué.

 _-¿Pero qué me sucede? -_ pensó Bulma al mirar de lejos a Vegeta, la fastidiaba que él estuviera así de distante.

Pero no, no había sido culpa de ella, sino que el pelinegro había tenido un fin de semana muy malo.

 **•Flashback•**

 ** _POV Vegeta:_**

Como cada domingo, subí a mi deportivo y huí de aquel lugar. Debía admitirlo, amaba estos días donde él no podía decirme qué hacer.

Probé la velocidad de mi auto en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, era realmente bueno en esto.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, había anochecido y decidí que ya era hora de volver a _casa_.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pude, ya que no quería escuchar alguna estupidez de ellos.  
Sólo quería descansar en mi habitación.

Al pasar por las habitaciones de ese par, el gritó de Zarbon se escuchó en la habitación de Freezer.

—¡Te juro que si no me das dinero cuando llegue Vegeta le digo toda la verdad sobre sus padres! — amenazó.

Me detuve abruptamente y me acerqué para oír mejor todo.

—Cálmate — gruñó Freezer — Tú tampoco te salvas... También estás involucrado en esto

—Lo que digas — la voz burlona de Zarbon, más unos pasos acercarse me hicieron huir de ahí y meterme a mi habitación.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

¿A qué se referían?

¿Qué pasó con mis padres?

Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese instante, no saber nada me enfurecía.

 ** _Fin del POV de Vegeta._**

 **•Fin del flashback•**

—Oye Vegeta — la voz de Bulma lo sacó del trance en el que estaba — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ouji miró a su alrededor y se dió cuenta que estaban solo ellos dos.

—Eso no te incumbe — gruñó alejando la mano de la peliazul, que estaba en su hombro.

—Maleducado — se quejó.

El muchacho se puso de pie hasta que fué detenido por ella.

—Eh, enserio, ¿Qué tienes? — se preocupó — Tú no eres así

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo soy yo — la miró — No me conoces bien

Cuán equivocado estaba... Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Tan sólo bastó esas palabras para desatar la furia de la peliazul.

—¡Oye! — chilló — Encima que me preocupo por tí...

—Nadie te obligó a que lo hagas — sonrió burlón.

Briefs frunció el ceño y salió del aula, seguida de Vegeta.

—¡Eh! ¿Alguien conoce a Bulma Briefs? — la voz de un muchacho en medio de toda la multitud de estudiantes resaltó.

La peliazul al oír su nombre se detuvo.

—¿Alguien conoce a Bulma Briefs? — repetía el muchacho, al cual aún no podía divisar.

Al poder ver con claridad, se puso nerviosa.  
¿Qué hacía Yamcha ahí?  
Miró a todos lados para poder huir, pero al mirar atrás de ella observó a Vegeta.

—¡Oh ahí estás! — la voz de Yamcha se acercaba cada vez más.

Rápidamente la muchacha se aferró al brazo de Ouji.

—No te vayas — pidió al ver la mirada sorprendida de este.

—¡Bulma! — exclamó Yamcha una vez al frente de ella — ¿Pero quién demonios es él? — señaló al otro chico.

—Él... — miró a Vegeta por última vez — Él es mi novio — miró decidida a Yamcha, recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de Ouji, el cual quería zafarse del agarre de Bulma. La peliazul presionó un poco el brazo de su compañero dándole entender que le siga el juego.

—¿Qué dices? — preguntó Yamcha ofendido — Eres una puta, yo aquí tratando de recuperar nuestra relación... Y tú ya tienes a otro

Al oír la palabra: _"Puta"_  
Ouji instintivamente miró a Yamcha, literalmente tenía deseos de matarlo a golpes.

—Mira... — inició la conversación Vegeta, mirando despectivamente al otro chico — Ya oíste que no quiere nada contigo, ¿Me haces el favor de largarte? — habló conteniendose.

—¿¡Cómo dices!? — exclamó el otro muchacho.

—¡Lo que oíste imbécil! — gruñó acercandose más a él — ¡Quiero que te larges y te lleves tus cursilerias! — se refirió a la pequeña caja de chocolates.

—Mira enano, el problema no es contigo, es con ella, ¿Bien?

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? — estalló Ouji tratando de soltarse del agarre de Bulma, la cual prácticamente se colgaba de este con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que un profesor venga rápido.

—¡Eh! — se quejó Briefs al ver que su compañero logró librarse de ella — ¡Espera! — detuvo a Vegeta y miró a Yamcha — Óyeme bien, tú eres un imbécil necesitado... Así que cariño — dijo lo último con sarcasmo — ,ve con las otras, porque ellas son las verdaderas putas

—No quise decir eso, enserio... Yo — trató de arreglar todo.

—Solo lárgate, ¿No entiendes que ya no eres nada para mí?

Ouji aguantaba las ganas de reírse de la escena tan patética que estaba viviendo el otro chico.

—Bien — gruñó Yamcha dándose por vencido.

Una vez que se fué el chico, Bulma sintió que ya no tenía ese peso sobre sus hombros, estaba realmente feliz.

Gritó feliz y abrazó efusivamente a Vegeta, el cual estaba sorprendido por la reacción de ella.

—¿Qué te pasa? — gruñó alejándola de él.

—Lo siento — sonrió.

—¿¡Ustedes por qué están provocando tanto alboroto!? — gritó un profesor acercándose a ellos.

El docente al ver que eran nada más y nada menos que Vegeta Ouji y Bulma Briefs, dueños de grandes empresas, se puso nervioso y más aún al recibir la mirada amenazante del chico.

—Digo — tragó saliva — Vayan a sus clases chicos

Así ambos fueron a su salón.

—Me debes una — habló Vegeta en el camino.

—Yo creo que no — Bulma señaló sus labios, haciéndole recordar el beso que él le dió, a lo que Ouji sonrió divertido.

Después de que terminaran las clases, Vegeta se fué, y Bulma se dirigió hacia su casillero por algunos libros para la tarea de hoy.  
Luego de unos minutos más, fué a la biblioteca a investigar un poco sobre el tema. Lo bueno era eso, dejaban la preparatoria abierta por las tardes, como si fuera taller.

- _¡Por fin termine!_ \- pensó estirándose en su asiento.

Alistó sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida de la preparatoria. Pasó por el área de deporte y escucho algo caer al suelo.

Ingresó por curiosidad y observo a vegeta _e_ _ntrenando_ o más bien golpeando un saco de boxeo.

—¡Hola! — saludó ella desde la entrada.

Pero él ni se inmutó.

La muchacha se acercó más y examinó el cuerpo de Ouji, sorprendida por la fuerza que tenía. Miró sus brazos y luego sus manos, las cuales estaban totalmente heridas.  
Gotas de sangre caían en cada golpe.

—¡Oye! — llamó — Tus manos... ¡Deja de golpear eso!

—¿¡Te quieres largar!? — gruñó mirándola, para luego seguir golpeando el saco.

—No — negó a la vez con su cabeza — Tus manos... ¡¿No me oíste?! ¡Deja de golpear eso!

Ouji la miró furioso y luego se acercó a ella a paso lento.  
De un momento a otro se detuvo y pasó una de sus manos por su frente. Dió un paso más y cayó al suelo.

—¡Vegeta! — chilló asustada Bulma, tocó la frente de su compañero y se dió cuenta que estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Lo pudo comprobar también al ver la respiración agitada de este.

Tenía dos opciones:

1) Salir corriendo y encontrar, con suerte, a un profesor. Para que luego ellos llamen a Freezer, el cual, por lo que veía no tenía una buena relación con Vegeta.

2) Tratar de levantarlo y llevarlo a su casa para que su padre examine a Vegeta.

No sabía qué hacer realmente, pero la voz del pelinegro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — intentó hablar.

—Tranquilo — lo intentó poner de pie — Vamos, ayúdame — y poco a poco con ayuda de Ouji lo llevó hasta su coche.

Una vez en su mansión tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, desesperada tomó su celular para llamar a sus padres.

Le asustaba ver a Vegeta en ese estado, pues el golpe que tuvo la caer al parecer no había sido tan bueno.

 _—¿Mamá? —_ habló apresurada _— ¿Dónde esta-_

 _—Bulma, hija, te hablo después, estamos ocupados —_ y colgaron.

—¡Mierda! — chilló furiosa, buscó entre su bolso sus llaves y al encontrarlas sonrió.

Caminó hacia el muchacho y junto a su ayuda pudieron llegar a una de las tantas habitaciones que habían en la mansión.

—No tienes porqué hacer esto — susurró Vegeta.

—No digas eso, vamos, yo te voy a curar

Una vez que recostó a su compañero en la cama, fué por alcohol, vendas, y todo lo necesario para poder curarlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue colocar una toalla mojada en la frente del chico.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó Vegeta un poco mejor.

—Porque quiero

—Que gran respuesta — se burló.

—Ni en este estado eres amable — siguió curando las manos del muchacho.

— ¡Auch! — gruñó alejando su mano producto al dolor que sentía — ¡Hazlo bien!

—¡Eres un...! — la mirada asesina que ella le dió lo dejó quieto.

Luego de un par de horas curando todo y cambiando de rato en rato las toallas de la frente del muchacho, este se quedó dormido.  
A lo que Briefs sonrió orgullosa de haber podido ayudarlo.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como: AndyOuji


	4. Chapter 4: Apagón

_**"Entre el amor y el poder"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Apagón**

* * *

Luego de un par de horas curando todo y cambiando de rato en rato las toallas de la frente del muchacho, este se quedó dormido.  
A lo que Briefs sonrió orgullosa de haber podido ayudarlo.

Colocó otra toalla en la frente de su compañero, y se sentó en el escritorio que tenía a su costado.  
Producto al cansancio se quedó dormida cuidando de él.

Pasaron las horas y fué levantada por el dolor de estómago, obviamente no había comido nada y esas eran las consecuencias.

—Ay... — se quejó, pero al ver a Ouji durmiendo bajó la voz — Supongo que cuando despierte tendrá hambre — Miró su celular y se dió cuenta que eran más de las nueve de la noche — ¿Tan tarde es?

Al bajar las escaleras, para llegar a la cocina, observó una nota en la refrigeradora.

 _"Bulma, tu madre y yo hemos viajado por cosas de la empresa. No vamos a volver dentro de una semana porque iremos a una convención tecnológica, la cual ayudará a la empresa. Si necesitas comer, en la repisa hay Ramen, o también puedes pedir comida._  
 _Te queremos"_

Arrugó la notita totalmente frustrada.

—Siempre es así — susurró — ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme sola? — suspiró y se dispuso a preparar el _Ramen_.

Luego de unos minutos se le metió la loca idea de preparar un pastel, ya que había visto en internet uno que se podía hacer en menos de media hora.  
Claro, con un microondas.

Así que siguió cada uno de los pasos que había en el vídeo y, aunque había cometido varios errores, en especial con el huevo, pensó que pudo haberle salido peor.

...

 ** _POV Vegeta:_**

 _Sueño:_

Por más que me esforzaba por poder ver algo aparte de ese fondo negro no podía lograrlo.  
Empezé a correr tratando de hallar una salida.

Mientras más corría las risas de un hombre se hacían más fuertes, pero lo realmente sorprendente era que esas risas sonaban idénticas a las de Freezer.

—¡Vegeta! — reconocí de inmediato la voz de mi madre y dejé de correr para mirar por todos lados — Vegeta, ¿Dónde estás? — todo era tan confuso.

—No te veo — me animé a responder, aunque no sabía si ella podía escucharme.

No se escuchó ninguna respuesta, más que una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

—¡Ayúdame! — chilló ella — ¡Por favor!

—¡Vegeta! — la voz de mi progenitor se hizo presente.

Los gritos de mi madre no hacían más que desesperarme.

—¿¡Dónde están!? — comencé a correr nuevamente.

Los gritos y risas se combinaron mientras más rápido corría.

De pronto, entre toda la obscuridad, divisé una luz y me apresuré para llegar allí.  
Me detuve abruptamente al ver a mi antiguo hogar, se estaba incendiando, pero los gritos provenían de ahí.

Cerré los ojos para armarme de valor e ingresar a la mansión de una vez por todas.

Pero de un momento a otro un golpe me dejó tirado en el suelo y mi hogar desapareció.

—¡Vegeta! — la voz de mi madre seguía sonando.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero no podía ni siquiera mover un dedo.

Sabía que ella estaba en ese lugar, estaba muriendo... Y yo no podía hacer nada.

Esta vez ella ya no me llamaba, sino gritaba de dolor, mientras mi padre comenzaba a insultar.

Sus gritos me comenzaban a romper poco a poco.

Hubo silencio dentro de unos minutos y una risa me sacó del trance, pude mover mi cuello para ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Freezer! — exclamé — ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — intenté moverme — ¡Dame explicaciones maldito!

Aún en el suelo, no pude divisar quién fué el que me lanzó una patada en el rostro.

Escupí sangre y alcé la mirada, era Zarbon.

—¿Te refieres a tus padres? — me preguntó Freezer — Ellos están muertos — sonrió — Es culpa tuya

Apreté los dientes y sentí que la sangre se escurría de mis labios.

—Y ahora esto también — dijo Zarbon, al verlo pude ver que traía a una niña de cabellos azules sujetada de su brazo, la cual estaba llorando.

Reconocí de inmediato a la pequeña, era una vieja amiga de la infancia.

—Bulma... — su nombre salió de mis labios sin mi permiso.

—¡Cállate! — gritó Zarbon tomándola del cabello.

Todo se volvió oscuro y no pude ver nada, más que escuchar los gritos de Bulma.

—¡Basta! — grité.

Y como si mi pedido hubiera sido escuchado los gritos cesaron y pude verla de nuevo, pero esta vez adulta.  
Ella seguía llorando, pero se cubría la boca.  
Ya no estaba Freezer ni Zarbon.

Bulma me miró y me dijo débilmente:

—Lo siento

 _Fin del sueño._

 **Fin del POV de Vegeta:**

Ouji se levantó agitado de la cama e intentó asimilar lo que tenía a su alrededor.

 _-Estoy en su casa... -_ pensó.

Gracias a su sueño pudo recordar a Bulma, aquella chiquilla que jugaba con él cuando eran pequeños.  
La parte mala fué que no sabía si creer todo lo de su sueño, ¿Qué tenía que ver Freezer con sus padres?

Se puso de pie, se sentía mucho mejor que antes, y caminó por la mansión para de una vez irse.

Al pasar por una habitación pudo ver unos planos, con el nombre de: "Gravedad"  
Por lo que había analizado, aquel invento era para tener mejor condición física.

Llegó a la cocina y pudo ver a Bulma saltando de felicidad frente a dos tazas con una especie de _Chantilly_.

Le restó importancia y caminó hacia la salida.

—¡Eh, Vegeta! — llamó la muchacha — ¿Ya te vas?

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

—Uh — rió — Quédate a cenar, ya está todo, no tienes porqué esperar

Sin decir ni una palabra Ouji caminó hacia el comedor a lo que Briefs corrió con las dos tazas.

—Sé que el postre es después... Pero quiero que lo pruebes — le extendió el contenedor con un cubierto — Yo lo hice — sonrió.

Vegeta hizo lo que ella le pidió, comió un poco de ese extraño pastel. Pero al masticarlo sintió la cáscara de huevo.

Miró a la peliazul, quien lo miraba emocionada, como si fuera una niña pequeña; suspiró y pasó lo que tenía en la boca.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? — preguntó impaciente ella.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú? — dijo mirando la otra taza que tenía su compañera.

Briefs comió un poco de lo que había hecho y por poco escupe lo que tenía en la boca.

—¡Sabe asqueroso! — chilló una vez que pasó su postre — ¡Lo siento tan- — se quedó en silencio al ver que Ouji ya se había practicamente acabado todo.

—Tenía hambre — mintió él, pues la verdad era que lo había hecho por complacer a aquella muchacha que lo ayudó sin pedir nada a cambio.

La peliazul le sonrió dulcemente y se puso de pie.

—Voy por nuestra cena

Una vez con el _Ramen_ en frente de cada uno, por fin comenzaron a comer.

Ouji intentaba no gritar de cólera, pues cada vez que tocaba los palillos sentía una punzada de dolor producto a la herida que tenía.  
Además, que no dejada de pensar en su sueño.

Terminó de comer y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

—De nada, Vegeta — habló de forma irónica Bulma.

—Hmph

—¡Eh, espera! — llamó antes que él se vaya.

—¿Hasta qué hora crees que me quedaré contigo? — gruñó.

—Es que... — dudó — Mis padres no están... No quiero quedarme sola

—Ese es tu problema

—¡Espera!

—No estoy de humor Bulma — amenazó mirándola de reojo.

—No es eso — mintió — Ahora que recuerdo no hiciste la tarea de Historia

—¿Eh? — volteó a verla.

—Sí, el profesor la dejó minutos después de que te salieras del salón

—¿Y qué?

—Si quieres le decimos que lo hicimos en grupo, solo me falta un poco para terminarlo

—¿Me darás tu trabajo así de fácil? — se burló — ¡No me veas con lastima! — gruñó molesto.

Sólo bastó eso para que ella pierda la paciencia:

—¡No seas estúpido! — exclamó — ¡Así que mueves tus pies hacia mi biblioteca para terminar la tarea! ¿¡Bien!?

Ouji abrió ligeramente los ojos, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto costumbre que ella le alzara la voz?

—¡Tú a mí no me ordenas nada! — amenazó acercándose a ella.

—¿Por una vez en tu vida puedes ser amable con alguien que te ayuda? — preguntó ofendida.

Luego de gritos y gritos por fin estaban en la biblioteca de la muchacha.

—¡Terminamos! — exclamó feliz ella tirada en el piso con su laptop al lado.

—Por fin — celebró — Estaba harto de oír tu voz

—Yo igual — respondió.

—Tu voz es chillona

—Y tú eres un imbécil

—¡Cállate!

—¡Cállate tú! — chilló sentándose para verlo — Oh sí, — cambió de tema — Por lo que ví Freezer ni Zarbon están en tu casa — afirmó.

—¿Y?

—Por favor... ¿Podrías quedarte a dormir? — pidió al oír los truenos más la fuerte lluvia — Te daré una buena habitación, será muy cómoda — trató de convencer.

—Bah, yo quería tú habitación — provocó divertido.

—¿¡Cómo crees!? — chilló avergonzada.

Briefs tomó eso como un _Sí_ , así que se puso de pie para guiar a su compañero hacia su respectiva habitación. Luego se fué a la suya, más tranquila al estar acompañada, para tomar un baño.

Una vez lista, se envolvió con una toalla y caminó hacia su cama dispuesta a cambiarse con su pijama.  
Pero de un momento a otro un trueno sonó y las luces se apagaron.

Soltó un gritó e intentó buscar su celular para poder alumbrar, de pronto un fuerte ruido se escuchó en su habitación y saltó del susto.  
Una vez con su celular, pudo alumbrar qué había sido, y no era nada más que un pequeño cuadro.

—Mierda — se quejó asustada — No quiero, no quiero estar aquí — se cambió rápidamente y recordó cuando era niña.

Sí, le tenía miedo a la obscuridad.

Millones de cosas aterradoras se formaron en su habitación producto a la poca luz que había.

—Mierda — se quejó de nuevo caminando a paso rápido hacia la salida.

Recordó las palabras de Ouji, cuando le dijo lo que había leído en ese libro:

 _/— Por lo que leí en este libro, se dice que esa tribu si creían en los espíritus, ¡Bah! Eso no existe… Pero esos imbéciles afirman haberlos visto/_

—Vegeta... — susurró una vez frente a la habitación de este — ¿Estás ahí? — abrió la puerta y alumbró su camino.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? — gruñó desde la enorme cama.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?

—¿Tú qué crees? — se sentó en la cama para verla mejor — ¿Qué haces con esa linterna?

—Se fué la luz — explicó.

—¿Y?

—Sé que sonará ridículo, pero sentí que había algo bajo mi cama

—Son estupideces, vete a dormir

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? — preguntó.

—¿Ah? — se sorprendió.

—Esa cama es grande, como mínimo caven tres personas — gruñó — Yo duermo en una esquina y tú en la otra

—Bien — accedió — Solo espero no pases el límite

—¡Eso tengo por seguro! — exclamó aliviada — Muchas gracias

Luego de unos minutos Bulma pudo conciliar el sueño; pues el haber cuidado de Vegeta, preparado algo para él y además terminar su tarea, la habían dejado agotada.

Pero esa noche Ouji no pudo dormir, no quería tener esa pesadilla nuevamente. Observó a Bulma desde su extremo de la cama y sonrió tranquilo.

Su celular vibró en la mesita de noche sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Lo tomó y leyó el mensaje:

 **Desconocido:** Mañana nos vemos

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

¡Yay!  
Sólo espero este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí, mi parte favorita de escribir fué la pesadilla de Vegeta (?)

¿Qué parte les gustó más de este capítulo?

¡Gracias por leer!

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como: AndyOuji


	5. Chapter 5: Desconocido

_**"Entre el amor y el poder"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Desconocido**

* * *

Su celular vibró en la mesita de noche sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Lo tomó y leyó el mensaje:

 **Desconocido:** Mañana nos vemos

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿A quién vería mañana?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una patada provocada por la peliazul.

La miró y con su mano retiró el pie, se acercó un poco para verla.

Ella estaba con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza, su boca medio abierta y sus cabellos en el rostro.

Negó sonriendo divertido, retiró un poco de cabello del rostro de la peliazul y la observó dormir.

Briefs se movió hacia él, así asustandolo.

 _-Y dijiste que no pasarías el límite -_ pensó y se dió la vuelta para poder conciliar el sueño, sintiendo la pierna de la muchacha encima de él.

A la mañana siguiente el ruido, muy alto, de la alarma de Ouji, hizo saltar a Bulma de la cama. Mientras que Vegeta caminaba hacia el baño para ducharse.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es? — repetía adormilada ella — ¿¡Tú pusiste esa cosa!? — chilló — ¡Me hiciste asustar! — se quejó — Me duele... — se puso de pie.

Pasados unos minutos, Vegeta salió del baño y encontró a su compañera tirada en la cama durmiendo.

—Bulma — llamó — ¡Oye despierta!

—¿Ah? — abrió los ojos — Ah, sí toma — se acercó a él con ropa en manos, sin importarle que Ouji estuviera solo en toalla.

—¿Qué es esto? — examinó el atuendo — No iré así a clases — gruñó al ver la camiseta rosada.

—Tu ropa la puse en la lavadora, a menos que quieras ir con la pijama de anoche o desnudo... — lo miró — Tú decides

—¿Acaso estás loca? — se quejó — ¿¡Cómo pretendes que vaya con esto!?

—Pues no lo sé — sonrió y fué hacia su habitación para alistarse.

Una vez lista, bajó las escaleras y sirvió yogurt con frutas, para su desayuno.  
Esperó que su compañero baje para comer juntos.

—Oye Vegeta — dijo al verlo — Normalmente la mujer se demora en cambiarse — se burló.

—¡Cállate! — gruñó, pues se había demorado porque no quería ponerse esa prenda.

Después de eso, tomaron desayuno.

—¿Hora? — preguntó Bulma.

—Tarde — respondió poniéndose de pie — La cápsula de mi auto — pidió, pues ayer cuando se sentía mal, ella había encapsulado su auto antes de que vayan a su mansión — Ahora

—Sí, sí — dijo — Lo puse aquí — comenzó a buscar en su bolso — ¿Dónde está? — se puso más nerviosa.

—¡Rápido!

—No la encuentro — tartamudeó.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Luego lo busco, lo prometo, por mientras vamos en mi carro — pidió.

Ouji solo aceptó, pues:

1) Se hacía tarde

2) Si tenía otra tardanza más, así sea dueño de una compañía lo expulsarían

Subieron al auto blanco y al intentar encenderlo este no reaccionaba.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! — chilló Bulma — ¡Ay!

—¡Mierda! — se quejó Vegeta bajando del carro.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

El pelinegro no le respondió y corrió hacia su mansión, ingresó y a los diez minutos apareció frente a ella con una nueva camiseta y una cápsula.  
Lanzó lo que tenía en manos y apareció una _moto lineal_.

—Vamos — dijo apresurado, a lo que ella no dudó ni un minuto y subió junto a él.

Sólo se podía escuchar los gritos de miedo de la muchacha producto a la velocidad en la que iba Ouji.

—¡Por fin llegamos! — gritó Bulma al bajar de la moto — ¿¡Por qué manejaste así!? — chilló, recibiendo la mirada divertida de él — ¡Pensé que moriría!

Un grupo de chicas que pasaban por ahí, comenzaron a murmurar, recibiendo la mirada molesta de Vegeta. Pues, ya se hacía una idea de qué estarían pensando.

Al llegar al salón Bulma se sorprendió al ver a Milk y a Gokú juntos, los dos parecían sonreírse mutuamente.

—Míralos — le dijo a Ouji.

Sin saber que los dos muchachos también los miraban a ellos sorprendidos.

—Yo creo que Bulma es perfecta para él — comentó Milk.

—Sí — sonrió el de cabellos alborotados.

Briefs y el pelinegro caminaron hacia sus compañeros y se sentaron para esperar al profesor Freezer.

Pero fué inesperado cuando vieron al director ingresar.

—Buenos días — saludaron todos.

—Buenos días — respondió — Como se darán cuenta, el profesor Freezer ha viajado. Por lo tanto pueden pasar esta hora libre, sin hacer ruido — advirtió.

—¡Bien! — exclamaron todos recibiendo la mirada divertida del mayor.

El celular de Vegeta vibró, a lo que él leyó el mensaje.

 **Desconocido:** Ve a la sala de teatro

—Bien — susurró.

Tenía que ponerle punto final a eso.

¿Quién demonios era esa persona?

Se puso de pie recibiendo la mirada confundida de Bulma.

Sin importarle nada, se dirigió hacia el salon de teatro y, gracias a la poca luz, pudo diferenciar a la misma chica con capucha de esa vez.

—¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó de inmediato frunciendo el ceño.

—Lázuli

 _-¿Dieciocho? -_ pensó al acercarse más.

La chica se quitó la capucha rebelando un bonito cabello rubio.

—Cambiaste de apariencia — habló burlón.

—Solo el cabello — aclaró.

—Vayamos al grano — habló aburrido de la situación — ¿Por qué me buscas ahora?

—Solo quería verte de nuevo, quería que me reconozcas

 **•Flashback•**

—¡Sirve más! — exigió un muy joven Ouji a su compañero.

—Bien, bien — tranquilizó Nappa — Pero ya se está acabando — se refirió al licor.

—Mañana compraremos más

—Excelente, por cierto, ¿No dijiste que dieciocho vendría?

—Ah sí — sonrió burlón.

—Me tendré que ir... Además tengo que hacer unas cosas — hizo una pausa para mirarlo — ¿Y es buena en la cama?

—Se puede decir que sí — tomó otro poco más — Pero ella viene ya sabes porqué — señaló con la mirada la mesita en donde había un polvo blanco.

Luego de una hora, Lázuli, la cual ya había llegado, pudo _satisfacer_ a Ouji. Sintiéndose totalmente ansiosa por recibir aquel polvo blanco.

—¿Sabes? — dijo Vegeta — Ya me estoy aburriendo de esto — comentó.

La chica lo miró desesperada.

—¡Por favor! — pidió — No sé a quién más pedirle esto — señaló la bolsita.

—Hay mucha gente a la que puedes recurrir

—No — negó — No quiero involucrarme en eso, mi padre me mataría. Tú eres el único qué...

—Basta — la alejó — Ya me aburrí, eso es todo — tomó su casaca y caminó hacia la salida de su _guarida_ — Consíguete a otra persona

—¡Por favor Vegeta! — chilló desesperada, gracias a aquel polvo tenía las emociones más fuertes — ¡Por favor, por favor! — suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

 **•Fin del Flashback•**

— ¡No me jodas! — exclamó molesto — No me buscarías solo por eso

—¡Es la verdad! — aclaró — Yo te conozco, sé cómo eres... ¡No te hagas el loco!

—Si crees que volveremos a lo de antes estás muy equivocada — la miró con desprecio.

—Me enteré lo que pasó con tu familia — se acercó más a él.

Esas palabras bastaron para que la molestia de Vegeta se convirtiera en furia.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

Me causó algo de gracia al escribir a Vegeta, ¿Ebrio?  
Me recordó a la escena de: "El jefe" cuando está bailando con Bulma XD

¿Por qué creen que dieciocho volvió?  
Me gustaría saber sus teorías... Así me ayudarían también con la trama de la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como: AndyOuji


	6. Chapter 6: Cariño

_**"Entre el amor y el poder"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Cariño**

* * *

—Si crees que volveremos a lo de antes estás muy equivocada — la miró con desprecio.

—Me enteré lo que pasó con tu familia — se acercó más a él.

Esas palabras bastaron para que la molestia de Vegeta se convirtiera en furia.

 **•Flashbacks•**

—¡Por fin llegas! — reclamó el señor Ouji al ver a su hijo — ¡Pero mira en qué estado vienes!

Vegeta no le importaron los reclamos de su progenitor y caminó dispuesto a ir a su habitación, pero fué detenido.

—Oliendo a alcohol — gruñó al examinarlo Ouji, sus intenciones claramente eran de golpear a su hijo, hasta que su esposa lo detuvo.

—¡Ya basta! — gritó — No lo golpees

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que lo felicite? — respondió molesto.

La mujer simplemente bajó la mirada, sabía que su esposo tenía razón.

De un momento a otro Vegeta se soltó del agarre de su padre y caminó hacia las escaleras, para poder llegar a su habitación.

—¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta del daño que te estás haciendo!? — gritó Ouji.

—¡Me importa una mierda, al fin y al cabo es mi vida! — respondió antes de ingresar a su habitación.

•

—Ya está listo el almuerzo — la señora Ouji ingresó a la habitación de su hijo sin tocar — ¿Qué escondiste ahí? — preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro del muchacho.

—Nada — se interpuso enfrente de su madre — Ya bajo

—No, no me iré hasta que me digas qué hay ahí

—Vete — amenazó con la mirada.

—Vegeta... — trató de calmarlo — Sea lo que sea yo te apoyaré, porque eres mi hijo, juntos saldremos de esto. Pero no te puedo ayudar si tú no cooperas

Gracias a las palabras de su progenitora, el pelinegro se calmó, pero sabía que si era descubierto le quitarían algo muy preciado, su droga.

—¡Te dije que te larges! — gritó.

•

Luego de haber dejado a Lázuli llorando por las palabras que le dijo; en parte la entendía, él se volvería loco si le quitaran lo que consumía.

Subió a su _moto lineal_ y condujo hacia su mansión.

El lugar en donde vivía era muy alejado de la ciudad, le gustaba, era silencioso y tranquilo, lo malo era para llegar allí. Aunque ese no era un problema para él, ya que tenía su moto.

Ingresó y se lanzó al mueble de la sala.

—¡Por fin vienes! — gritó su progenitor — ¡Sabías que hoy te íbamos a presentar formalmente en la empresa!

—¿Tienen hambre? — trató de cambiar el tema la señora Ouji — Bien... — susurró al ver el rostro de su pareja — Vegeta — llamó.

—¿Hum? — respondió el menor con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Tenemos que hablar — se sentó en el mueble que tenían al frente.

—¿De?

—Debes dejar de beber... — habló recibiendo la penetrante mirada de su hijo — Y...

—Tú ya sabes perfectamente lo que haces engendro — gruñó su progenitor.

El muchacho cerró los ojos de nuevo e hizo como que escuchaba el discurso de sus padres.

¿Cuánto habría pasado? ¿Una hora?

No lo supo, pero sabía que ya no entendía nada de lo que decían.  
Solo escuchaba: _Blah, Blah, Blah._  
Ya se había aburrido.

Se puso de pie abruptamente, silenciando a sus padres.  
Los miró y corrió hacia la salida de la mansión, pese a los gritos de Ouji.

Lanzó la cápsula de su moto y se fué.

—¡Vegeta...! — gritó su madre, eso fué lo último que escuchó antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Al llegar a su _refugio_ , se lanzó en la cama para poder por fin descansar en paz.

 _-Silencio por fin... -_ pensó y al instante se quedó dormido.

Pasadas unas horas se levantó y prendió la televisión.

Escuchó atento las noticias, donde se informaba como algunos desafortunados perdían a un ser querido o cómo había sido asesinada una persona. Lo de siempre.

—Disculpen la interrupción — habló la conductora del programa — Pero nos acaban de llegar noticias de la mansión Ouji

Al escuchar su apellido se sentó en la cama y prestó más atención.

—Adelante Max — dijo la mujer y de inmediato la escena cambió, apareció un hombre con un micrófono.

—Estamos frente a los restos de la mansión Ouji, — habló — como podemos apreciar, los bomberos acaban de calmar el fuego, pero aún no se sabe nada de los que habitaban el lugar

No supo describir cómo se sentía en esos momentos, solo podía pensar en su madre.

—Por lo que se cree el incendio ha estado por una hora aproximadamente — informó — Como podemos ver, — se enfocaron los árboles que estaban cerca — algunos árboles salieron dañados por la agresividad del fuego

No pudo escuchar más, corrió desesperado a su moto.

¡No podía creer algo así!

¡Todo tenía que ser una estúpida broma de ese noticiero!

Al llegar a su _hogar_ , se pudo dar cuenta de la cruda verdad.

Y lo supo, la vida te podía arrebatar todo en cuestión de segundos, y solo por no saber valorar lo que tenías...

 **•Fin de los Flashbacks•**

—Perdón — susurró la rubia al ver a Vegeta — Sé que no puedes olvidar eso tan traumático, pero...

—¡Cállate! — gritó histérico — No sientas lástima por mí, no me vuelvas a buscar — amenazó, conteniendose para no poder golpearla, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Se dió media vuelta y salió de la sala de teatro, de inmediato la campana sonó y distintos alumnos de varios salones salieron.

—¿Dónde estabas? — de repente escuchó a la peliazul a su lado.

Aceleró el paso dejándola perpleja.

—¡Eh! — llamó — ¡No me dejes hablando sola! — gritó y lo vió desaparecer por la salida de la preparatoria.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Milk al verla.

—Sí... — susurró — Vegeta no se encuentra bien

—¿Uhm? — preguntó Gokú — ¿No se encuentra bien? — la miró y luego observó a la morena — ¿Quieres ir a verlo? — preguntó.

—Quiero asegurarme que no cometa una locura — aclaró — Pero no tengo vehículo

—Toma — le ofreció la cápsula de su auto — Mañana me lo devuelves — dijo despreocupado el de cabellos alborotados.

—Pero, ¿Quién te llevará a tu casa? — se preocupó Briefs.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo lo llevo — sonrió la otra chica.

Gokú y Milk se dedicaron una mirada de cómplices, ambos concordaban que Bulma era perfecta para el _gruñón de Ouji_.

—¡Gracias! — se alegró la peliazul y salió corriendo en busca de Vegeta.

...

Nunca había conducido tan rápido en su vida, aparte de cuando fué a ver su hogar destruído aquel día.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta de la mansión de Freezer y miró todo a su alrededor.

Estar ahí, en el hogar del estúpido de su _tío adoptivo_.  
Se culpaba de la muerte de sus padres.

¿Ellos habrían sufrido mucho en sus últimos momentos?

¡Todo había sido su culpa!

Soltó un grito y pateó el mueble que tenía a su lado, el cual chocó con la pared por la fuerza sometida.  
Luego tomó un jarrón de al lado y lo lanzó.

Caminó un poco más por la casa, había dejado las drogas por sus padres. Pero aún sentía esa ansiedad.

Se miró en un espejo que había cerca y estampó su puño en este.

—¡Te odio, te odio! — gritó totalmente fuera de sí mismo.

Los pequeños vidrios se incrustaron en sus manos provocándole leves heridas.

Subió las escaleras e ingresó al pequeño gimnasio que había.

Necesitaba golpear algo, aún así sus manos le dolieran en demasía.

...

—¿Vegeta? — preguntó Bulma una vez que llegó a la mansión, se había demorado un par de minutos y se sorprendió al ver la puerta abierta — ¿¡Pero qué!? — gritó asustada al ver la sala devastada — ¡Vegeta! — chilló ingresando.

No conocía aquel lugar y por instinto supo que Ouji estaba arriba.  
Subió las escaleras y pudo ver que solo había una habitación abierta.

Al llegar a su destino pudo observar a Vegeta golpeando nuevamente un saco de boxeo.

—¡Joder! — gritó la peliazul — ¿Pero qué crees que haces? ¡Tus manos siguen lastimadas!

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? — exclamó furioso al ser descubierto — ¡Lárgate!

—No me voy hasta que te cure — amenazó.

Bulma se tranquilizó al verlo acercarse a ella, creyó que le iba a obedecer, pero solo logró que la tomaran por los hombros bruscamente.

—¡Me estás lastimando! — gritó molesta al ver su blusa manchada de sangre por las manos de su compañero.

—¡Te advertí que te largaras! — respondió y de inmediato cerró la puerta del gimnasio en la cara de la muchacha.

—¡Abre la puerta!

 _-¿Por qué intentas insistir en algo que no puedes lograr? -_ pensó Vegeta al escucharla.

—¡Que abras la maldita puerta! — gritó tratando de abrir.

 _-Persistente...-_

—Oye — se escuchó que bajó su tono de voz — Sabes que si te sucede algo puedes confiar en mí Vegeta — habló apoyándose en la puerta — ¿Sabías que eres especial? — preguntó — Para mí lo eres — hizo una pausa — Eres una de las personas más sinceras que conozco, y quiero ayudarte... No te voy a juzgar

Ouji se quedó en silencio.

 _-Eres parecida a ella... -_ pensó en su madre.

—Por favor, te pido que confíes en mí — pidió la muchacha.

De pronto, la puerta en la que estaba apoyada se abrió y cayó en el pecho de Vegeta.

—¿Te largas si me curas, verdad? — preguntó mirándola.

—Sí — asintió alejándose de él.

Así Bulma pudo convencer a Ouji para curarlo, el pelinegro la guío hacia una habitación y ella con toda la paciencia del mundo lo curó y no le gritó.

Una vez que pudo atenderlo, bajó las escaleras y limpió, como pudo todo, lo que estaba roto.

Suspiró cansada y subió para poder ver si su compañero se encontraba mejor, lo encontró durmiendo, a lo que se acercó.

—Más tarde vengo con nuestro almuerzo — susurró cerca de él — Que te mejores

Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación para irse, escuchó:

—Gracias

Volteó a verlo sorprendida, y le sonrió tiernamente.

—De nada, Vegeta

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como: AndyOuji


End file.
